


Don't Mess Up My Tempo

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Bois being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: Dimitri is excited to get his hands on the new EXO album.________________________________________________100% Self- Indulgent
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Don't Mess Up My Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri's favorite album is Don't Mess Up My Tempo with EXACT coming in at second. He loves all the members equally but has a soft spot for Yixing and Sehun.

Dimitri quickly goes to Target after his lecture ends. He hasn’t been able to pay attention to his professor ever since his mutuals confirmed EXO’s Don’t Mess Up My Tempo albums were going to be in stock at Target. He feels the same giddiness he felt when Yixing released Namanana on Amazon but this time he can actually hold it in a store. 

He sits down on the bus seat, putting on his earphones and shuffles the EXO playlist he created, the beginning of White Noise filling his ears. 

Dimitri has been an EXO ever since he accidentally stubbled upon their Overdose music video. He has never really expanded to different languages when it come to music, sticking to whatever he specifically liked without giving much thought to the artist or genre. He saw the dancing, heard the singing, loved the music video, and next thing he knew he was looking up albums and saving all of them. He looked into the members and fell in love with them after seeing them in variety shows, made a twitter account to follow the latest news, followed all their Instagram accounts, and hasn’t looked back. 

He might have a little problem but it’s the first time he has ever truly liked and enjoyed a musical artist before, he is allowed to indulge. 

When all his friends found out, they didn’t seem to care. They just let him enjoy his music, and sometimes let him play a song or two on during a car ride. 

On his 20th birthday party, all his got were EXO’s albums. To say he was happy is an understatement, though, he would have preferred not to get four versions of the same album. At least, he got different photocards. 

She’s Dreaming starts playing as he exits the bus. 

Right in front of Target. 

Dimitri moves quickly, making sure not to accidentally push anyone. He practically sprints to the escalator, quickly moving on those too, and once he makes it to the second floor, speed walks to the music section. 

He scans on side, not seeing one album, then quickly turn to the other side, desperate for at least one to be there. His heart drops when he sees all of them are sold out. 

Dimitri should have expected this, should have come to Target before class started. Sadden, he drags his feet, moving to the snack aisle, planning to buy a family size pack of Cheez-it’s and Goldfish Cracker’s. 

Tempo begins to play and Dimitri can’t believe it either. 

He leaves Targets after paying, waiting for the bus to take him home. 

Claude is watching TV when he arrives home, comfy clothes on and hair loose. Dimitri yells his greeting from the doorway, taking off his shoes, trying to not let his bad mood show. 

“Hey Dimitri! Don’t move and close your eyes!” Claude yells, running into his room. 

Dimitri stands dumbfound, closing his eyes when he hears Claude exit his room. 

“This could go all wrong and might already have this but it doesn’t hurt to have an extra copy,” Claude says as he gets closer. His tone turning sheepish, the closer he gets to Dimitri.  
“What are you talking about?” 

“Hold your hands out.” 

“Why?” 

“Just do it!” 

Claude practically shoves the item into Dimitri’s hands, excitedly telling him to open his eyes. 

Dimitri opens his eyes and sees EXO’s Don’t Mess Up My Tempo album. 

He gasps before he can control it, eyes automatically moving up to Claude’s. Not able to articulate the right words, he moves to hugs him instead. 

Claude surprised by the sudden move, tenses up, then relaxes into it. 

“Thank you so much,” Dimitri says into Claude’s temple. “I went to Target after all my classes ended but they were all sold out. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He finishes, squeezing him harder than he probably should. 

Claude laughs, squeezing him happily in return, “You’re welcome. I went to Target this morning after I remembered I needed to buy more shampoo. I saw the album on display and I remember you love them. I thought why not and bought it. I’m especially glad I did after you didn’t find them.” 

They let go of each other, pink staining their cheeks, chucking softly. 

Dimitri looks the album, a flutter being to form in his stomach at Claude remembering him liking EXO and buying him this album when he didn’t have to. He holds it to his chest, treasuring it more now. 

“Thank you again. I really appreciate,” Dimitri says and with a leap of courage places a small kiss on Claude’s cheek. 

Even more pink cheeked than before, they share a bashful smile. 

“Come on, let’s sit down and see whose photocard you got,” Claude guides Dimitri by the hand to their coach. 

Squeezing Claude’s hand, Dimitri says, “It also comes with a postcard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote after I needed a little pick me up. Let me know what you think! I love this pairing and I love EXO, I needed to write a story with them.


End file.
